Alterando
by Rey de Picas
Summary: ¿Por qué el tiempo cambia las cosas a tal grado? Cuando el ciclo de la vida vuelve a cumplirse en alguien, no había sido la vida que podría esperar, las molestias generales eran un problema, pero ¿Con ayuda de lo que alguna vez te detuvo? Quizá ahora ella fuera una página en blanco, pero aun debía haber la duda ¿Verdad?
1. Prologo

Lo primero que él sintió, fue dolor.

Un alarido de dolor reprimido fue el detonante de la perturbación del silencio que se había mantenido desde hacía un tiempo.

Su cuerpo ardía, como si alguien le hubiera golpeado y hecho ingerir metal fundido, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

La figura que se encontraba en el suelo lo sintió, quizá su vista no le estuviera dando detalle de lo que había a su alrededor, pero su olfato detono ante el olor putrefacto del lugar, aquella fragancia mortal rodeándolo fue suficiente para él como para entender que debía salir de aquel lugar.

Llevando sus manos al suelo las retrajo hacia sí mismo mientras que intentaba flexionarlas, un ruido de ruptura se escuchó esta vez de sus extremidades superiores, la mente de aquella persona solo podía llegar a una conclusión nada nueva.

Dolía.

Una vez que estuvo de rodillas respiro con fuerza, el lugar estaba oscuro, o al menos eso era lo que él hombre pensó al momento en que sintió como no podía visualizar nada, negando con la cabeza planto sus manos al suelo usándolas como palanca para su cuerpo y levantar sus piernas.

Perdió el equilibrio unos instantes mientras que llevo una mano hacia adelante en búsqueda de equilibrio, topándose con las rocas sintió como la pared le estaba brindando aquel apoyo necesario para seguir, fue entonces que empezó.

Cada paso, cada movimiento, iba superando el dolor para ser reemplazado por una sensación de intranquilidad al mover su cuerpo, respiro hondo, el hedor a descomposición aún estaba en el ambiente.

¿Dónde estaba?

Aquella era la pregunta que venía a la mente de aquella persona, era desesperante el no poder recordar nada.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Su nombre, su pasado, y su presente estaban impresos como recordaba en su memoria, todo, menos el cómo de aquella situación actual, recordaba estar en la torre del Hokague, recordó el sentimiento de cansancio al no poder dormir en días, papeles, papeles y más.

Cerró los ojos mientras que se dejaba guiar por la oscuridad, de igual manera no podía ver nada.

Un escritorio vació junto con un sombrero roto vinieron a su mente, su mano derecha apretó la roca que sujetaba en aquellos momentos, él maldijo aquella memoria transparente mientras que cruzo su mente.

La roca siendo roída hizo que volviese a la realidad, él sabía que no era momento de cuestionar aquello, era momento de saber qué hacía en aquel lugar, levanto la mano izquierda y la derecha, busco el equilibrio sin el soporte que le había brindado la pared, respiro mientras que se enfocó, al cabo de segundos, lo consiguió.

Un paso, dos, así siguió mientras que recobro el ritmo de su caminata, él lo sentía, el aire fresco que venía en la dirección en la que iba, si quería ir a la salida de aquel lugar, debía avanzar.

* * *

¿Quién era ella para cuestionar su propia suerte?

La duda carcomió a la mujer mientras que apretaba sus puños en su falda y mordía su labio inferior.

El sonido de la maquina enfrente suyo resonó, mientras que ella dejo de ver el cielo para ver la máquina expendedora, allí estaba, agachándose a recoger lo que cayó de la máquina, su cabello blanco le tapo la cara mientras que lo hacía, con sus manos fuera de aquella falda color rojo y negro a cuadros, tomo las bolsas de comida que cayeron.

¿Quién era ella para poder actuar contra alguien?

Cerro los ojos mientras que ella lo escucho, susurros, rumores, molestias, bajo la cabeza mientras que siguió su camino, sus pasos parecían ser la única fuente de ruido para todos, ella lo odiaba.

Susurros.

Volvió a morder su labio, la molestia no desapareció de su ser en ningún momento, a cada paso profanando el blanco puro del camino, siguió, no miro a nadie en todo el trayecto, no lo necesitaba, no quería hacerlo de igual manera.

Destino.

Una palabra que enmarca la guía trazada para alguien, pero ahora era solo el lugar adonde debía ir, la puerta final se puso en su frente.

Cerrando los ojos dio un paso más mientras que con su hombro cubierto por una chaqueta de vestir negra abría la puerta.

Susurros.

No dijo nada, no hizo nada, ella solo se limitó a llegar donde estaba la mesa enfrente a las personas enfrente suyo, no quería decir nada, no podía, y de igual manera ¿Qué podría decir ella?

― Tan amable como siempre Kaguya-chan, agradezco que te tomes la molestia de comprar por todo el equipo y más usando tu dinero― Allí estaba, una voz viviendo delante de Kaguya, ella trago en seco mientras que bajo la cabeza.

¿No era alguien que era verdaderamente importante en la alta sociedad? Entonces.

¿Por qué estaba limitada a ser nada más que la sirvienta de sus compañeros?

El cuándo comenzó la tortura ella nunca lo supo ¿La muerte de sus padres? ¿El no tener más remedio que ser una heredera de nombre que de título?

El mundo era una mierda, desde el comienzo fue así, la invención de la magia, suplantando al chakra por completo, pocos eran los que ejercían aquella energía en días actuales, penosamente para ella, no había ningún maestro de control de chakra, y mucho menos algo para medir el poder de dicha energía, todo era magia, todo era poder mágico ¿Por qué termino en esta institución de igual manera?

― ¿No vas a responder querida? Y eso que fui amable…―Kaguya trago mientras que sintió el sudor frio recorrer su frente, ella no quería ser golpeada otra vez por todos los del lugar ¿Por qué sus parientes la mandaron a una escuela como aquella? Ella hubiera estado feliz en una institución normal.

No respondió, no sabía qué hacer, sabía cómo iría aquello, no importaría si dijese algo o no, siempre sería lo mismo, golpe, golpe, burla y…

Humillación.

El sonido de su teléfono llego mientras que se tensó, la mujer frente suyo sonreía mientras que veía la expresión de Kaguya, la mirada que le decía, ábrelo, fue suficiente para que ella quisiera llorar.

¿Por qué el destino era cruel con ella?

No necesito ver mucho tiempo la imagen para saber que era, ella con nada más que su ropa interior y medias, lágrimas en su rostro y atada, sabía lo que venía de aquella foto, era un trato silencioso que decía que debía obedecer lo que decían.

Ella miro a su alrededor, una institución de combate ¿Por qué debía ir allí? Si bien la enseñanza en general era buena, no era lo que realmente necesitaba, solo necesitaba, ser normal al final y al cabo, no era su culpa que ella hubiera nacido con chakra y no con magia.

― Agradezco su amabilidad―era humillante, ella llevo sus manos al suelo mientras que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, se postro mientras que la risa general llegaba, aquellos estudiantes no eran sí quiera tops de la institución.

Pero allí estaba ella, sin poder reaccionar, la foto era la amenaza, no espero ser atacada después de las duchas para terminar en aquella situación, maldecía todo ¿Dónde estaba la ayuda que deseo siempre?

Kaguya lo sabía, si fuera una historia de fantasía, ella sería la protagonista, en el primer año de su vida estudiantil alguien la ayudaría y le mostraría ser más fuerte, las historias de fantasía eran aquello, y lo fueron por los últimos dos años, no hubo ayuda, no hubo auto superación, nada.

Solo una joven que conoció la realidad que no debía conocer por culpa de la gente que no debía darse a conocer.

Ella odiaba la sensación de la tierra en sus manos, las manchas que se quedarían en su falda, lo odiaba todo, siempre estuvo sola, nadie la apoyo, pero no importaba eso ahora, ella solo se adaptó a la superveniencia.

Aquel grupo siempre se reunía cerca de las ruinas contiguas a la academia, no había vigilancia allí, no había nada que los detuviera.

Los pensamientos de la mujer fueron cortados mientras que su cabello blanco se desparramo mientras que un zapato negro llevo a su cabeza y la hizo hundir su frente en la tierra, escucho el crujir de la arena mientras que su cara se manchaba.

¿Para qué llorar? Ella pensó, sabía que aquella acción solo motivaría más a ellos para molestarla.

― ¿Dónde está la diversión de siempre querida? ―La presión en la cabeza de la mujer se intensifico, Kaguya sabía a qué se refería, a su falta de reacción ante lo que le mandaron.

― ¿Será que ya no importa y la puedo enviar a todos? ―los ojos de Kaguya se abrieron de miedo mientras que intento alzar la cabeza, solo para que la vuelvan a bajar de golpe, la mujer encima suyo era así desde el comienzo ¿Qué había hecho ella en su vida anterior como para terminar con tal castigo?

― Por favor, no lo hagas…―Tuvo que cortarse en la última parte cuando una ola de viento golpeo a su lado raspándole la mejilla.

― ¿Te dije que respondas? ―La persona encima de la albina, tenía en su mano arremolinado el viento, girando constantemente, la risa general vino de nuevo mientras que Kaguya hundía su cabeza una vez más.

Ni si quiera la albina tenía idea de cómo emplear el chakra, no tenía nada en términos generales, entonces ¿Por qué seguía allí?

El viento se intensifico en su cintura mientras que esta vez una oleada vino, esta vez no de parte de la mujer encima de Kaguya, el deslizamiento de la falda fue todo lo que ella necesito para llevar sus manos a su falda e intentar alzarla, manos vinieron de parte de los otros mientras que la atrapaban.

La rabia suplanto al miedo, más no podía hacer nada.

― Supongo que sería hora de cambiar de imagen, además, quizá de paso los chicos disfruten un poco de tiempo― la expresión dura de Kaguya se quemó y murió al instante mientras que escucho aquello.

― ¡Alguien ayude! ―la voz de Kaguya sonó mientras que la risa general vino, nadie vendría por ella, era por eso que siempre aquel grupo se iba reuniendo en las ruinas fuera de la academia, no había control, no había reglas establecidas por la zona, y nadie iba allí.

Deteniendo su risa, la mujer saco su pie de la cabeza de Kaguya mientras que intentaba dejar de reírse, no era la primera vez que pedía ayuda la albina, y en la mente de la mujer, lo sabía, tampoco sería la última.

Kaguya Ootsusuki.

Quizá cuando aparecieron hace unos siglos fueron una de las casas más importantes, era sorprendente el manejo que contaban en todo, pero hasta ahora, ninguno había salido de la educación fuera de casa, eso hasta que llego ella en la institución, Kaguya.

Quizá hace unos milenios, hubiera nacido en el momento perfecto, en las circunstancias que la llevasen a ser alguien, pero ahora no importaba, el chakra está muerto, los únicos registros eran escasos, no solo eso, no existía un maestro competente para aquello, no importaba que hiciera la mujer, si después de salir de aquí volvía a ser adinerada e importante.

Siempre la albina seria la basura que la sociedad debía aceptar por que sí.

* * *

El final del camino, era lo que Naruto podía decir al momento de tener aquella piedra en frente, el aire del exterior era un soplo de aire fresco mientras que le golpeaba el rostro, todo lo que lo detenía, era una simple roca.

Retrocediendo su brazo derecho se preparó, las vendas se tensaron y golpeo, el estruendo fue grande, la piedra en vez de ser rota como el rubio se planteó, fue volando y recorriendo una distancia considerable, fue entonces cuando lo vio.

El sol iluminando todo, los arboles por todos lados, las rocas cubiertas de musgo y lianas, al igual que muchas estructuras anti naturales, era una vista que podía aceptar, pero allí estaba, viendo la roca que acababa de golpear, el musgo y la erosión quizá dejaban una imagen vaga, pero de igual manera lo podía ver, el grabado de la piedra, su rostro, al igual que el del monte de los Hokagues.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras que daba unos pasos hacia adelante solo para ir directo a la roca, levantando su mano izquierda y tocando la piedra, definitivamente era aquella roca, cerrando los ojos vinieron a la mente los recuerdos, cada uno de ellos de su vida, pero se detenían el mismo lugar que antes.

El punto vacío que no le daba indicios de que hacia allí.

Se dio la vuelta mientras que lo vio, sus ojos se agrandaron, su boca se abrió mientras que la sorpresa vino en su mente ¿Por qué estaba eso allí?

Justo a los pies de lo que alguna vez fue su escultura, allí estaba, roída, casi caída, los únicos vestigios de grandeza eran los pilares rojos y la cúpula en la cima, todo aquello mientras que parecía que una simple brisa lo desmoronaría, aquella era su torre, la torre del Hokague.

El modo sabio fue activado.

Nada.

En kilómetros nada, no había chakra, estaba esa energía rara, pero no había aquello, mordió su labio mientras que busco, pero lo que encontró no era lo que esperaba.

Esa esencia que siempre conoció y reconocería estaba de vuelta, si ella estaba aquí, solo podía ser una causa lo que llevo a la situación actual.

Sin más dejo de lado todo, el dolor y la molestia general, su cuerpo se tensó y salió, no importa que no estuviera en su mejor momento, sus reservas estaban llenas, Kurama solo dormía, podía usarlo todo, además de que era mucho más fuerte que en aquel primer encuentro con la diosa conejo.

Si era ella la causante, la detendría, Naruto acelerando más el paso, fue hacia la dirección de la mujer.

De Kaguya Ootsusuki.

* * *

**No sé, esto se me vino a la mente y lo fui estructurando de a poco.**

**¿Esta decente como para una continuación?**

**Bueno lo que sea, espero que disfruten del prólogo, ahora, suerte y hasta la próxima.**

**Próximo capítulo 7 de abril.**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


	2. Por lo que maldices

¿Por qué motivación seguir viviendo?

La falda caída junto con los forcejeos, solo hicieron que Kaguya maldijera su existencia misma.

Apretó el puño mientras que se daba la vuelta y golpeaba a la persona más cercana, sabía que no haría nada, que su golpe solo sería una simple rosada comparada con los refuerzos que se podían poner los demás, maldijo la magia.

¿Dejarse fotografiar y que su existencia solo sea controlada a base de recuerdos que solo la alentarían al suicidio?

Aun tenia orgullo.

Poniéndose de pie a pesar de que su ropa superior se desprendió dejándola solo con la camisa blanca, apretó los dientes, no quería correr, no quería tener miedo, la única razón por la que pudo soltarse fue por el hecho de la sorpresa de que ella reaccione, ahora era cuando verdaderamente debía hacer la diferencia, luchar.

Un golpe de aire llego a su pecha sacándole el aliento haciendo que llevase sus manos a su estómago en aquel instante.

Cayó de rodillas mientras que veía, el odio y la frustración, ira con vergüenza, todo en una misma lanza que apuñalaba su cabeza, pero no importaba el sentir en aquel momento, el miedo era algo, pero la rabia era otra cosa.

Ante de que la mujer frente a Kaguya continúe, se quedó quieta, algo se acercaba, a una velocidad ridícula.

Una orden de la mujer que era la acosadora, era importante para ellos, la peli blanca, apretó los dientes, no quería huir, pero tampoco quería perder, tomando su falda, reprimió lo que sentía mientras que se daba la vuelta, no le importaba lo que pasara con ellos.

Poniéndose de pie luego de haberse agachado para tomar la tela, levanto la vista, un hombre que en ese momento parecía una montaña para ella, parado mirándola de frente, sus ojos brillaban de color azul profundo casi encendido mientras que su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras por el hecho de estar a contra sol.

― ¿Qué haces viva? ― la pregunta fue dicha fría, sin ceremonias, sin nada, Kaguya había estado siendo molestada alrededor de mucho tiempo, siendo hostigada, intimidada, pero hasta ahora, jamás había sentido tal repulsión por alguien.

No tuvo tiempo, sus piernas flojearon mientras que los demás estudiantes se daban vuelta en cuanto vieron al recién llegado, una rápida reacción en cadena de hechizos vino de frente al hombre recién llegado, los demás no pensaron en la albina que estaba en fuego cruzado, no después de literalmente ver al hombre aparecer de la nada.

Los ojos de la albina perdieron color mientras que observo aquella lluvia, era el fin de su miserable vivir.

Chakra.

Eso fue lo que sintió Kaguya mientras que era tomada por aquella sensación, levanto la vista y lo vio, cabello rubio a su lado derecho mientras que la barbilla de Kaguya reposaba en el hombro del rubio, estaba siendo sujetada con fuerza, salvándola de todo.

El rubio la aparto del abrazo mientras que la observo detenidamente solo lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de la albina.

Naruto levanto una ceja mientras que observo a la mujer frente suyo, demasiado joven para ser la diosa conejo, el nivel de chakra seguía allí, pero el aura depredadora y amenazante, no estaba, era casi como.

Si no fuera ella.

Volvió su vista hacia el frente, vestían el mismo uniforme cada uno, parecido a lo que se comenzó a implementar en las academias normales en los últimos años, era curioso ¿Por qué fue atacado?

Observo a la albina que parecía que por cualquier movimiento extra se desmayaría, por lo cual, Kaguya estaba fuera de cuestión, lo noto, el uniforme de Kaguya, o al menos lo que quedaba de la ropa que aun poseía puesta, en los rasgos sobrantes, tenía similitud con la de los jóvenes en frente a Naruto.

― ¿Qué quieres viejo? ―la voz de la que parecía ser la líder, sonó, Naruto lo interpreto así, la única que hablo y el tono autoritario. Al menos algo podía sacar de aquella situación.

― Dime de ella―no hubo molestias en el trato del rubio hacia Kaguya, Naruto la alejo un poco y levantándola por el cuello, haciendo que Kaguya lleve sus manos a las propias manos de Naruto, quizá no hubiera estado infligiendo presión el rubio, pero era lo mismo, la molestia de ser presionada creció en Kaguya.

Tragando, la mujer frente al rubio vio a su alrededor, entre su grupo, realizaron un ataque en conjunto, quizá en torno a habilidades ellos fueron quizá rango medio, pero juntos, aquello podía ir contra alguien de rango alto, pero viendo al hombre frente a ella, trago.

El suelo calcinado, cortado y demás existió, pero a los lados del rubio, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en el lugar donde él se había encontrado.

― Kaguya Ootsusuki, son una familia vieja que sobre salía en magia, ella no usa magia, usa chakra, es…una amiga que hace recados para nosotros, ella está en los tops de exámenes escritos, pero de igual manera es rango bajo en la lista de poder, no puede usar el chakra que posee―fue más detallado de lo que el rubio pensó, el escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

Solo hicieron que le duela la cabeza más.

El querer comprender aquella situación en la que estaba no era algo que pudiera salir simplemente con unas respuestas, bajo lentamente a la peli blanca para agarrarla y ponerla contra su pecho, no es como si fuera la Kaguya original, además, había una cosa que nunca disfruto.

― ¿Entonces la estas intimidando? ―fue una pregunta tranquila del rubio, pudo verlo, las arcadas en el rostro de varios, y un paso atrás de la mujer.

― ¿Dónde estoy? ― fue simple, algo que debía saber Naruto para poder orientar al menos algo de lo que pasaba.

― Reino elemental, estamos en el país del fuego, lo que está al lado de las ruinas de la antigua Konoha― una voz casi suplicante sonó debajo de su pecho, el rubio observo a la mujer, era la misma apariencia, la misma presencia, la misma firma de chakra, pero a la vez, se sentía como otra persona disintinta.

No le gustaba como era aquello.

Kaguya se quedó quieta a la espera de lo que fura a continuación.

― Claro que no…―la duda fue presente en la voz de la mujer que estaba frente a Naruto, no solo ella, sino que los que estaban a su alrededor, se tensaron, si realmente querían aparentar una mentira, era una pena, Naruto lo sabía, ver a un mentiroso cuando lo veía.

― Pueden irse― le costaba hablar al rubio, con lo dicho por "Kaguya" que estaba con su cabeza pegada en su pecho, no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, verdaderamente cuando venía de donde sintió la presencia de Kaguya, lo vio, cada construcción, cada pequeña alteración que se mantuvo a pesar del tiempo, si bien no era definido, era obvio algo, su pueblo, su gente, todo, era nada más que una ruina que era nombrada como algo para olvidar.

Los pasos a los lados del rubio sonaron lentamente mientras que los demás se retiraban, casi de manera en que si se pisaba fuerte algo pasaría, Kaguya se quedó allí sin querer hacer nada extra, aún estaba apoyada en los brazos del rubio, era una sensación.

Abrumadora.

Como si su yo de algún momento o su propia consciencia le gritase peligro, pero, de igual manera, también estaba la sensación de ella misma, quitando el hecho de que todo era raro, por no decir absurdo, lo sintió, felicidad al ser salvada, al ser ayudada, la oportunidad que siempre quiso, la luciérnaga en medio de la cueva dando su luz, era casi alentador más que aterrador en aquel momento, era…

Algo tibio fue recorriendo su mejilla mientras que alzo la vista y lo vio, una espada atravesando el hombro del hombre, la sangre caía de allí hasta ella, pero el rubio no se movió.

Naruto no quería hacerlo, eran niños, él era como un maestro en la academia cuando podía, después de llegar a un punto de su vida, el siempre anhelo poder cuidar de la juventud, por más corrompida que este, siempre busco aquello, pero entonces ¿Por qué nunca le dejaban hacerlo?

Lagrimas salieron del rostro del rubio, ante la vista de todos era como si fuera dolor, en la espalda del rubio, uno de los jóvenes que había estado al lado de la mujer, apuñalo al rubio con una espada, agradecía las cosas infundidas con magia, después de todo, si bien era como si el cuerpo del hombre estuviera fortificado, de igual manera la hoja paso a través del rubio, al ver las lágrimas, solo interpreto que era por su ataque.

Sonrió, podía ganar, podía ir contra él, y después volver a por la albina en los brazos del hombre.

― Estoy confundido― el tono del rubio sonaba dolido mientras que alzaba a Kaguya pasando una mano bajo sus rodillas y otra por su espalda, cargándola con gracia, la tela que hasta hace unos momentos estaba en manos de la albina desapareció, la falda estaba arreglada, la ropa en su lugar.

― No comprendo mi situación, pero solo quiero paz ahora― Naruto vio al joven a su espalda después de girarse, la espada seguía encastrada en el hombre del hombre, más no parecía mostrar un rostro de agonía por el dolor de la espada, no aquellas lagrimas del hombre no eran aquello.

Era pena.

Una mano se posó en el hombro del joven mientras que se daba la vuelta, casi al instante cayó al suelo del shock, no solo el, sino que los otros estudiantes.

― Perdónenme―la voz del rubio sonó mientras que más copias del mismo hombre salían, cada una caminando con un rostro plano, Naruto no quería aquello para ellos, no quería, pero el mismo no podía dejarlo pasar, a fin de cuentas. La espada salió del hombro del rubio por su cuenta.

Los niños malos siempre son castigados.

Golpes, varios golpes a cada uno de los estudiantes sonaron mientras que los gritos no se hicieron esperar la desesperación aumento, cada uno por su lado intento ir contra la copia, pero era lo mismo, no podían tocarla y golpeaba como un martillo desproporcional.

Era absurda la situación, todo mientras que el rubio "Principal" caminaba por los lados de ellos ignorando todo, la pena en su rostro, la confusión interna y la manera en que sus pensamientos iban por todos lados no ayudaba ¿Dónde estaba?

Ruinas de su pueblo.

No quería aceptar la realidad.

Había vista ya mundos alternos, pero algo como eso no podía ser ¿Dónde estaba?

La albina en sus brazos se había desmayado por el shock, o al menos eso era lo que Naruto interpreto, después de todo, no pudo culparla, si aquellos jóvenes estaban dispuestos apuñalar a alguien con el único fin de poder realizarse, no podía pensar en.

El infierno...

Que vivió…

¿No era aquella historia familiar para él?

Naruto parpadeo mientras que rememoraba su pasado, su comienzo, el odio, el hostigamiento, el no necesitaba ser un genio, no necesitaba más cuando vio las marcas en los brazos de la albina o el maquillaje cubriendo moretones, no.

Dio un suspiro mientras que dejaba aquel lugar, había seguido caminando por el único camino que vio, o al menos era un sendero, hasta que lo vio, una torre blanca de proporciones descomunales alzada en el aire mientras que se erguía como un monumento, era fascinante. No solo eso, sino que el camino se convirtió en cuarzo blanco pulido desde un punto.

― Oye, despierta― fue suave mientras que hablo el rubio, la mano de la mujer se fue a su abrigo naranja apretándolo, mientras que los parpados de Kaguya dudaron en abrirse el rubio dio un suspiro, la confusión aún seguía viva en el rostro del rubio.

Llego hasta donde se encontraba una banca luego de haber llegado a un camino color blanco mientras que dejo a la mujer en aquella banca, se giró y vio cerca una de esas máquinas expendedoras que eran implementadas en sus últimos recuerdos.

Se acercó y realmente no entendió bien el cómo o le porque de aquella "cosa" aquellas ranuras, aquella pantalla, todo ¿Cómo demonios se usaba?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados mientras que Kaguya se sentaba en la banca blanca donde la había puesto para que se recostara, si era sincero a pesar del estado deprimente de la diosa, seguía siendo ella, negó con la cabeza mientras que camino con lentitud hacia ella, sus zapatos sonaron mientras que la albina se sobre saltaba y lo miraba, el miedo llego en el rostro de ella.

Naruto no la juzgaba, él era un extraño y alguien que había llegado de la nada amenazando en un sentido su vida. Por lo cual el tenerle miedo debía ser…

―Gracias―el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las repentinas palabras de Kaguya.

Ella misma se abrazó mientras que bajaba la cabeza.

― Realmente, además de ser humillante lo que estaba por llegar, era lo que uno tomaría como algo para poder matarse―las manos de la mujer temblaban, el rubio seguía sorprendido, aquella comprensión, aquel miedo, todo, no era posible para él.

Compararla a la diosa conejo.

El miedo era evidente, todo aquello, aquella mirada que daba la mujer frente suyo, era la misma que siempre él dio cuando fue joven, soledad, miedo y desprecio.

Dando unos pasos frente a la peli blanca Naruto se arrodillaba, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo mientras que tomaba una de las manos de la peli blanca.

Él no era un monstruo, no al menos uno malo, si podía salvar a alguien de aquel abismo.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? ―

Aquellas únicas palabras salieron de la boca de Naruto mas por reflejo que otra cosa, la mirada de Kaguya se ensancho mientras que sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, viendo el rostro del hombre frente suyo, el cabello de la peli blanca volando mientras que la sorpresa estaba en su rostro.

Era difícil para ella soportarlo.

¿Cuánto había esperado aquellas palabras?

No importaba si era el diablo con quien estuviera hablando, si podía hacer esa cara de dolor mientras que miraba a la albina, entonces, no importaba. Kaguya solo pudo llevar una mano a su rostro secando su rostro, realmente estaba llorando mucho últimamente ¿Qué importaba más?

La albina se limitó bajar la cabeza mientras que la única palaba que salió de su boca fue un breve.

― Si―

* * *

**Me retrase al final un día de lo que tenía previsto, bueno no importa, al menos lo logre ahora.**

**Agradezco a todos los que poyaron la historia.**

**Comentarios.**

**Corklein: espero que disfrutes del capítulo.**

**Olakeace3225022: llego el reencuentro, espero que este sea de tu agrado.**

**Altair-chaan: agradezco los ánimos, y cualquier cosa, no me importaría ayudarte si te dedicas a escribir. Kaguya es mi personaje favorito, por así decir, de todo lo que he visto, no solo en Naruto, por lo cual el ponerla en un ship con él, realmente me agrada.**

**Type-Mercury: a mí también me encanta esta pareja, una pena que nunca encuentro nada para leer de ellos.**

** 2000: continuando :3**

**Próximo capítulo: lunes 6 de mayo**

**Rey de picas fuera.**


End file.
